PROJECT SUMMARY This proposal develops the next generation magnetoencephalography (MEG) for human social neuroscience by combining the latest available technology in optically-pumped magnetometers (OPMs) and magnetically shielded rooms (MSRs). Successful completion of the proposed research and development will enhance MEG's ease of use to enable the first ever 2-person face-to-face MEG recordings of social interactions. Motivated by a pressing need to improve the relevance of human neuroimaging - which includes upright, social movement - scalp-based sensors represent the most promising set of technologies that are both available now and are also expected to enjoy major improvements over the next several decades. While electroencephalography (EEG) and functional near-infrared spectroscopy (fNIRS) are currently capable of such recordings, both suffer from limitations that would be complimented or ameliorated by ?untethered? MEG. Within this context, the research objectives of this proposal are threefold. First, Aim 1 integrates the latest generation of OPM sensors and MSR technology to deliver a next generation platform for OPM-MEG experiments. These data, then provide a positive control to use this system for multi-person, movement tolerant neuroimaging in Aim 2. Finally, in Aim 3 we will evaluate sensor mounting strategies and source reconstructions strategies that will avoid obscuring parts of the face and could reduce cost and improve experimental ease. The work proposed will conducted by an assembled team of the world's leading academic and industry experts in OPM-MEG, magnetic shielding, social neuroimaging, and neuroimaging data analysis.